Fishing Off the Company Pier
by Minerva9544
Summary: A conversation overheard in the infirmary first makes Jack thing Jonas is a budding Casanova and the leaves Janet to clean up a potential emotional mess.


This story was written for entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement was intended. The original characters, situations, and story are property of the author. ***  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
Jack looked up from the intense study of the back if his eyelids. "Yes nurse, uh, doctor?" Correcting himself after glimpsing the badge of the slight, olive skinned woman who stood next to his infirmary bed.  
  
Ignoring the slip, she informed him, "Sir, as soon as Dr. Fraiser signs off on the paperwork, SG-1 is cleared to leave the infirmary."  
  
"Excellent!" he flashed a smile which the young woman returned with a nod before walking away. "Hey, where's Warner?" continued O'Neill to no one in particular.  
  
"Sir?" asked Major Carter.  
  
"You know, Warner; doctor, white coat. Warner."  
  
"He must still be out with the flu. Janet mentioned something about this being a particularly nasty strain, half the base seems to be missing." Answered his 2IC.  
  
"Ah." Raising his head and eyebrows in understanding. "So who was that?"  
  
"I think she's actually one of the epidemiologists. Janet must have reassigned her to help out with exams while this place is understaffed."  
  
"Epidemiologist?" The colonel's brows knit together in confusion.  
  
"She studies diseases, sir."  
  
"I know what an epidemiologist is Carter." Jack shot her a look of annoyance.  
  
"Sorry, sir."  
  
"I just meant I've never seen her before."  
  
"Indeed O'Neill. But I believe that she has seen you before." Teal'c supplied.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I think what Teal'c means," interjected Carter, "is that you were unconscious at the time."  
  
"Ah." Jack said again. Carter looked like she was about to continue, but was stopped when he held up a hand and with a not so subtle pointed finger, directed Teal'c's and the major's attention across the room to where the woman was chatting, very amicably, with Jonas.  
  
" ... and then Jack told them to go play in traffic." Jonas concluded with his ever-present smile.  
  
"No!" They both laughed. The pair then locked eyes and the young doctor moved her hand to Jonas', "I know how worried you were about this mission. I'm really glad everything went well especially since I didn't get to see you after the barbeque..." she let the sentence trail off.  
  
Across the room, Jack mouthed to Carter "Barbeque?" whose wide-eyed surprise and shake of head confirmed that she was also unaware of the event.  
  
Oblivious to the three eavesdroppers, Jonas and the doctor continued their conversation. "Anyway, I knew you were due back today, so I brought you a surprise. Care to guess what it is?"  
  
"Hmmm, it wouldn't be chocolate peanut butter pie, would it?" Jonas asked hopefully.  
  
She laughed again, a pleasant silver tinkling Jack noted absently. "Yes! I remember you had three pieces last time we went out. I'm off at 19:00 hours; think can you save me one? Oh and I picked up those DVDs. I really think there's a reason why they don't have the Alien movies at the base's rental store."  
  
"Chocolate peanut butter pie?" asked Jack, looking at the rest of his team.  
  
"Last time we went out?" returned a shocked Carter. "I thought he was interested in Lt. Rush!" To which even Teal'c raised an eloquent eyebrow.  
  
Jack wondered about this revelation regarding the personal life of his team's newest member. Was Jonas really a budding Casanova seeing two women at the same time? Two women who just happened to work in very close proximity to each other. Sometimes Jonas was so naïve. Jack wasn't sure about the dating practices of Kelowna, but on Earth it would cause a serious problem. Sure, the kid was a sponge for knowledge, but this was a lesson even he might want to avoid. Jack decided that it called for a little investigation. Straining to hear the rest of their conversation, his concentration was interrupted by the appearance of Dr. Fraiser. "SG-1 you are cleared to leave the infirmary." But instead of the usual rush, three pairs of eyes turned to look at her like she'd just declared she was Gou'ould. "Don't everyone thank me at once." This met with more silent stares, then after a moment, "The General is waiting for you."  
  
"Yes, um, the General," replied Jack distractedly.  
  
"The debriefing. We should go, sir." Though it was clear Carter would rather have continued listening to Jonas' conversation as well.  
  
"Okay campers, let's move out." They started to leave when Jack suddenly stepped back, motioning with his thumb, "I need to talk to Dr. Fraiser about... something... why don't you kids just run along?"  
  
"Sir, the General?"  
  
"Tell him, uh, tell him... you're smart Carter, tell him something cool." He shooed the three on and as his team's footfalls became more distant, he heard Teal'c's distinctive bass inquire, "JonasQuinn, what is chocolate peanut butter pie?"  
  
Making sure no one would overhear them, Jack approached Janet and in a sing- song voice, "Oh Doctor."  
  
Startled, she jumped and turned to see her most reluctant patient voluntarily still in the infirmary. "Colonel?"  
  
Forging ahead with his usual tact, "Is your epidemiologist 'involved' with my alien?"  
  
"'Involved'?" imitating Jack's implied quotations around the word.  
  
"You know, 'involved'. Seeing each other, dating - long moonlit walks, hand holding, all that mushy stuff."  
  
"Involved?" Janet asked again. "Uh, which one?"  
  
"Which epidemiologist or which alien?" countered Jack.  
  
"Which alien." Janet felt the slight twinge of an on coming headache.  
  
"Oh, Jonas."  
  
"Dr. Haarr and Jonas? No. I mean, I don't think so." Racking her brain for any sign. "I know they spend a lot of time together, but not romantically."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked the Colonel.  
  
Nodding, "They're just friends. Julie was transferred shortly after..." Janet's voices wavered just slightly, "Jonas arrived. You know how it is with TNGs, they all kind of flock together. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Hmmm. You might want to talk to the good doctor. Word has it that Jonas is interested in another one of your staff members. Might want to inform them about the dangers of fishing off the company pier especially when they're after the same fish. Yup, could save yourself a lot of trouble if you know what I mean."  
  
"Sir, there is nothing going on between Dr. Haarr and Jonas!" Janet said protectively, wondering when the colonel had become such a gossipmonger. She knew all about the flirting between Lt. Rush and Jonas, the dynamic between he and Dr. Haarr seemed totally different. But, what if the colonel knew something she didn't? Pushing her curiosity aside Janet continued, "Besides, that's their personal business. And, " looking at him pointedly, "it's not like there are any regulations against either of them going after this particular fish."  
  
Grimacing at the last remark, "Yes, well, just something to think about. Now then, there's a briefing I need to be attending." The normally fearless colonel hastily made a retreat.  
  
"Company pier indeed! He's one to talk!" muttered Janet. But Julie and Jonas? She chuckled at the thought. No, surely they were just friends. Right?  
  
Klaxons suddenly began to blare and over the intercom, "Medical team to the Gate Room. Medical team to the Gate Room." It was probably SG-3. What had they gotten into this time? Leading her own troops out she made a mental note to chat with Dr. Haarr when the current crisis was over.  
  
***  
  
Janet glanced down at her watch, 23:00 hours. She stretched and yawned. SG- 3 really had gotten into a bad situation. Arriving on PX5-987, they were immediately trapped by unfriendly fire. Luckily they had returned with fewer casualties than the situation probably warranted. A knock on her doorframe and a disembodied voice, "Dr. Fraiser?"  
  
"Enter."  
  
It was Dr. Haarr. "Patients are all bedded down for the night, ma'am. I've asked the duty nurse to check on the sergeant every hour to make sure he doesn't pull out his IV again."  
  
"Thanks. I know the hands-on isn't your usual area, but you stepped up. It really help today and believe me, that will be noted!" Janet smiled tiredly. "So much for just taking temperatures and doing a little blood work." She stood up, wincing as her muscles protested, and moved to grab some coffee, "Can I offer you some? Oh, wait," Janet looked at her watch again, "didn't you say something about meeting someone after your shift?"  
  
"I was suppose to catch up with Jonas, but I think he'll get over it. Besides, I'm too tired to walk across the hall, let alone down it. So, if you don't mind, I'll take that coffee."  
  
Piqued by Jack's earlier comments and with plenty of time to stew, Janet was more than a little concerned about two of her staff having conflicting interest in the same man. She'd seen the outcome of similar situation and decided to determine if there even was a problem to worry about. "Speaking of Jonas," as she grabbed another mug, "I've noticed you two spending a lot of time together."  
  
"Ma'am?" The younger doctor was suddenly a little more alert.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm sorry," Janet quickly backpedaled noting the young woman's wary look. "I don't mean to pry into personal matters." Internally berating herself for not having someone else do the digging and cursing the Colonel for planting the seed in her mind. Janet tried to reestablish the easy camaraderie of colleagues. "This isn't an interrogation. I'm not asking as your CO, just a tired doctor in search of some non-work related conversation. Or maybe I should say," with a wave of her hand, "non-medical work related conversation." Handing Julie the steaming mug and then settling back into her own chair, Janet shrugged, "Jonas is just a very visible member of the SGC and well I," and a certain pain-in-the-neck colonel she added to herself, "was just curious if you were interested in," pausing for the right words, " his alien charms. If you want, you can tell me to go to Hell and mind my own business."  
  
Relaxing a little and with a tentative grin at Doc Fraiser's words, "Your question just surprised me. I'm not use to chatting with my superior officer. Sometimes, the SGC just isn't like a lot of other bases."  
  
"How could you ever forget?" asked Janet as she pointed to the little green alien from Cassie sitting on her desk.  
  
After casting out a surreptitious glance and pausing for dramatic effect, Julie sighed, "Sorry to disappoint, but Jonas and I are only friends. You know how it is, the new guys always flock together," unknowingly echoing Janet's earlier words. "When I got here a lot of folks were treating him like a pariah and those that weren't just didn't have the time to help him get acclimated." Janet silently sipped her coffee remembering her own pain. "I was outside of everything going on and I kept seeing this poor guy who had given up a whole lot to try and make right. He was so desperately lonely I couldn't just ignore him. Plus, he kind of reminded me of my younger brother."  
  
Pulled out of her memories, Janet asked, "Your younger brother? I thought there were only three of you and that both your brothers were older."  
  
Julie shook her head, "I'm one of four. There are three of us in the Air Force. We're the fourth generation of Haarrs with wings, if you can imagine. But my younger brother, David, is a Marine." Rolling her eyes, "I think he did it just to annoy our dad. Some rebellion, huh?"  
  
"So, where is he now?"  
  
Julie's face clouded over for a moment. "Not a clue. Some undisclosed location."  
  
"What?" Then, "Oh."  
  
Julie looked deep into her coffee cup, "Life as a military brat makes you tough. There's a lot of uncertainty and you have to be pretty adaptable. You get use to seeing an empty spot at the dinner table from time to time. And when you make the military your life you understand the risks involved and the things you might have to give up. I worry about my older brothers, too, but it's a little different when it's your baby brother." Still concentrating on her coffee, "When I met Jonas, all I could think about was David. They're both really good kids far from home. I guess I was just hoping for a little karmatic payback." Janet smiled at Julie's use of the word "kid" she seemed hardly older than Cassie right at that moment. Reaching across the desk she squeezed the younger woman's hand.  
  
If either of them had looked up they would have seen a certain pain-in-the- neck colonel walking away, his face a blank mask to hide what he felt. It was so easy to forget as he and his team traversed the galaxy fighting to save the world that there were those who put their lives on the line to do the same with out ever leaving the planet. 


End file.
